A Rather Romantic Letter
by starrynightly
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Izaya stays inside his apartment, brooding, and he does not want to view his lovely humans! He has a reason why, and Namie delivers her boss a package with an envelope that isn't from her. Shizaya fluff, slight Namie/Seiji


Izaya yawned quietly to himself as he twirlled around boredly in his spinny chair. Izaya did not want to watch his beloved humans today. Now, you may be wondering, why doesn't mister Izaya wish to observe his lovely humans? The answer was plainly simple. It was Valentine's Day. A holiday of love, cheer, and happiness! . . . with humans all the while unsuspecting of becoming marketable to candy and toy companies, and for that, Izaya applauds the companies of their cunning. It wasn't because Izaya felt some unnameable grudge towards the holiday itself, not at all! And, especially, it wasn't because he never acquired a Valentine before, so as a result he would feel lonely. It was because it would lower himself to a human's standards-that loneliness would. He could not have that at all!

Izaya did not particularly want to visit Ikebukuro that day; he did not want to see sickly sweet couples coddle each other. If one could see the informant, they would definitely say he was sulking. But then again, if you did not want to become dismembered, you'd stay quiet and shuffle along. Just then the informant's ears twitched as he heard a door open. He stopped spinning around to see . . . Namie's double? holding a pink heart-shaped package with a red ribbon tied around it. This peaked the man's interest.

"Why, Namie-san . . . I was not expecting a confession from you," he stated in a smug tone. He delighted himself in viewing his secretary's scowl.

"It's not from me, you freak. Here." The one Namie (the effects of dizziness wore off) lightly tossed the package onto Izaya's desk, scattering some important papers, and on further inspection there was a small, sealed envelope resting on it. Izaya raised an eyebrow before he grinned to counter Namie's retaliating frown.

"No need to throw it! What ever may lie within might break, you know!" Izaya teased her before he began to wave the woman off. "Leave; take the day off to do . . . whatever creepy thing it is you do with your brother." Izaya was feeling quite generous today.

Namie's cruelly eyes softened at the mention of her brother in a loving way before she nodded and took her leave. As soon as Namie left and the door closed with a soft click, Izaya went for the box first and unwrapped the red ribbon. He lifted the top off and was greeted by many assortments of heart-shaped chocolatey goods. The man stared in perplexment of the little candies until he pealed the wrapper off and popped one into his mouth. He immediately melted from the delectable, creamy taste. He even moaned a little. Izaya would have closed his eyes in bliss to enjoy the tasteful sensation a bit more if he had no reached the envelope first. Tentatively, he opened the envelope with his pocket knife and began to read the message.

'_To the fucking flea_,'

Izaya gagged as he read the salutations, opting to sputter the chocolate out, but that would be disgusting. He simply just won't swallow it.

'_Don't worry, the chocolate isn't poisoned. Even thought it SHOULD be after everything you have done to me_.'

And Izaya would have scowled at this if it wasn't for the chocolate occupying his mouth. The informant glared daggers into the letter instead, hoping that would burn in the palm of his hands.

'_But you're the kind of bastard that seems like he wouldn't get a damned Valentine on this stupid holiday_.'

Izaya raised an enlightened eyebrow, his momentary rage forgotten, and he willed himself to read just a bit more. He never realized he had swallowed the chocolate and reached for another one.

'_Well, here you go. Eat to your heart's content. And I hope you die from from some heart related disease._

_ With unparalleled hate,_

_ Heiwajima Shizuo_'

Izaya sat the letter down on his desk and pushed himself away, grabbing the box of chocolates and hoisting his feet onto the desk lazily. He picked up another piece of the wonderful tasting substance and examined it with care, and to himself he sighed sweetly, "Aah . . . Shizu-chan is so romantic."

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And there may be a sequel of this tomorrow. ;3**


End file.
